The Farmer and the Sheriff
by smf2012
Summary: So this is basically something I have had in my mind for a long time now. Before the curse was broken the first time. Before he remembers who he actually is Hook, or Jackson, is a charming, and kind farmer. Now I don't want to spoil anything for his past life, but I hope you enjoy this story.
1. Jackson Nifong

So this is basically something I have had in my mind for a long time now. Before the curse was broken the first time. Before he remembers who he actually is Hook, or Jackson, is a charming, and kind farmer. Now I don't want to spoil anything for his past life, but I hope you enjoy this story. It'll probably be cheesy, so I do apologize! Here we go!

It was a hot, summery day in Storybrooke. The newly elected sheriff, Emma Swan, walking her son to the bus stop. "Last day of school kid, you ready?" she asked. "Yeah, ready for it to be over already." Emma raised an eyebrow, "Kid, be excited, you get out at 12:30 today, then you are free for the summer!" When they reached the bus stop, her phone began to ring. "Sheriff Swan," she answered. While she was on the phone Henry was watching Mr. Gold having his daily dispute with the local florist, Moe French. Henry became slightly afraid when the two grown men began to get into a more physical fight. Before he knew it, Gold's cane went flying across the back of Emma's head. Groaning as she fell in the middle of the road, Emma saw blurry red lights coming towards her, she heard what sounded like a horn coming from a bus. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled away quickly. "Miss?! Are you alright miss?! Can you hear me?" a strange voice asked. When her vision became clear again, she couldn't recognize the man. "Oh dear, Miss Swan! I…I…I am so very sorry! My cane, the idiot here knocked my cane out of my hand before I could…never mind." Mr. Gold exclaimed. "NO I DID NOT! You damn liar! "yelled the angry florist. "Emma are you okay?!" asked Henry in an upset tone. "We may need to get you check out Miss." Said the stranger with a charming smile. "No, I am okay. Really, I am! "said Emma. "Are you sure? It's really no trouble, I can take you to the hospital myself?" said the stranger as he helped her up. "No, I really am fine!" she said. All the fuss about her began to make her even more upset than she already was. The bus driver opened up the doors, "Henry! Come on son! You are making us late!" Henry picked up his backpack in a hurry. "Sorry Mr. Erickson! Emma, I need to go! I'll see you after school!" said Henry as he ran onto the bus. After the bus pulled away, Mr. Gold helped Emma brush herself off, "Miss Swan, are you sure you are alright?" She nodded, "Yes Gold, I am perfectly fine. I'll just take an Advil when I get to the station. Emma turned to the stranger to get a good look at him. He was wearing a red plaid shirt with the sleeved rolled up. Dark, torn up, muddy jeans. Brown dirty boots and a ball cap that had the "South Carolina Gamecocks" logo on it. She noticed something odd about him though, she noticed that he had a hook for a left hand. She had to pinch herself from staring to long at his hook for a hand. "Oh, thanks, for..you know..helping me out there." The stranger smiled, but before he could get a word out, Mr. Gold said, "No need to thank him Miss Swan. He just need to get back to his pigs, right Mr. Nifong?" The man looked down sadly, "Yes..sir. And No problem, sheriff. Emma watched as the man walked back to his Black Chevrolet truck, and drove off. "Whoa, what was that about?" Emma asked Gold in a stern tone. "He helped me out? I have the right to thank him, you know." Mr. Gold smirked as he finished brushing her off. "Miss Swan, as you know, I do not particularly get along with most of the citizens of my town, especially with Jackson Nifong." Emma raised an eyebrow, "And what has this poor citizen done to make you despise him so much?" she asked. "Let's just say, he got what he deserved." said Mr. Gold as he turned and walked right back into his shop. Emma shook her head. Who was this "Jackson Nifong?" What did he do to deserve so much hate from that old grouch? Emma was about to find out.

Hope you all enjoyed! I promise I will continuously post more chapters to this story!


	2. Stormy nights Part 1

It had been a few days after the incident at the bus stop. Emma was making her way outside the station. It was pouring down rain. When she got into her car she turned the key to turn the car on. It wouldn't start up. She sighed, stepping outside her car again. She was soaked. All of a sudden, she had seen bright lights coming from a car. "Hey! You okay sheriff?" a man yelled. Emma squinted her eyes to see who it was. It was Jackson. "Yeah, well. No not really. The damn thing broke down…" Jackson put his truck in park and got out to make his way towards her. "Hey, I know I am just a stranger, but why don't I take you back to the farm, let you cry off, and get you something else to wear? I know I may be coming off strong…but I am just trying to help the sheriff out," he said. Emma smiled, "Yeah, that'll be fine." Jackson flashed a charming smile back to her, "Come on, I'll help you up in the truck," he said as he took her hand in a friendly way. Emma nodded before he led her to the truck. "Let me help you up okay? It's got quite a lift on it." he said. Jackson carefully picked up Emma up by her waist, helping her into the truck. It smelled like dirt and freshly cut lawn inside. When she buckled up, Jackson had hopped in. "You ready?" he asked politely. Emma nodded. When they began to pull away, Jackson had turned his music up just a hair. The song "Love Like Crazy "was playing. Emma could hear Jackson humming the song quietly. The ride to the farm house was a bit awkward due to the silence. When they arrived, he once again helped her down from the truck by her waist. He led her inside a large white farm house. When they entered the house, Emma was greeted by a large golden retriever and a medium sized bloodhound. The two dogs continued to bark at her, cornering her into the wall. "Hey! You two stop it! Sorry about them. It's rare when we have company." Jackson said. Emma laughed and shook her head, "No it's fine. They are just excited to meet new people!" Jackson smiled, "Yeah, hey, let's get you into some dry clothes. I can dry your wet ones before the storm blows over?" Emma nodded. Jackson led her into his bedroom, he rummaged through his drawers, pulling out a blue plaid, button up shirt, "I am afraid this is all I can give you." Jackson said. "It's fine! It'll do!" said Emma. Jackson handed her the shirt before stepping out to give her some privacy. Emma began to undress, starting by kicking off her boots, slipping the tight jeans off of her legs, leaving on her black laced panties. Then she took her red leather jacket off, along with her shirt, as she was slipping her lacy, black bra off, she started admiring some of Jackson's pictures. She gazed at one with him and a beautiful woman, with long, black curly hair. He was kissing her cheek. As she continues to gaze at it, she didn't even notice that she had dropped her bra to the ground. "Hey Sheriff, would you be interested in a…oh…damn, I apologize…" Jackson stuttered. Emma quickly turned around to face him, covering herself up with the shirt. Her cheeks blushed into a deep shade of red. "I….I….I…I am just going to…yeah…" Jackson stuttered again before making his way out of the room. Emma was mortified. She quickly put the shirt he had given her on, and gathered up all of her soaked clothes before making her way into the kitchen. Jackson was sitting at the table. He turned around to see Emma, standing there in his shirt. "Sheriff, I am so sorry about what just happened. I should have knocked first!" Jackson exclaimed. "No, no it is fine!" Emma said. Jackson, once again flashed his charming smile. "Well, are you thirsty? I have water…beer…water…?" Emma giggled, "A beer would be nice please." He smiled handing her a bottle. "I do appreciate this, Jackson. And by the way, you can just call me Emma." He nodded, "Emma. Such a pretty name."

If you would like to give me some ideas, you are more than welcome to leave me some ideas in the reviews! I do hope you are enjoying!


	3. Stormy night part 2

The rain continued to get heavier by the hour. Emma and Jackson have had many interesting conversations, but Emma wanted to know many things about that farmer. What had happened to his left hand? Why did Mr. Gold hate him so much? "Jackson, could I ask you…well something personal I suppose?" Jackson arched a brow, "What's on your mind, Emma?" Emma sighed, she began to stutter" W-W-What..Ha-Happened, no, why do Gold despise you so much? Sorry to be so blunt, but it is very suspicious." Said Emma. Jackson looked down to the two dogs, then back up to Emma, " It happened a few years ago, his wife and I…we…we had an affair. We were together for a year. He found out. She ended up dying from breast cancer a year after their divorce. Sorry if it's all jumbled up, I just don't like talking about….Milah." Emma's eyes widened, " Oh, oh Jackson I shouldn't have asked…I am so sorry!" Jackson shook his head, "No it's okay, his attitude toward me the other day must have made you curious." Emma nodded before taking another sip of her beer," And if you don't mind me asking something else…what happened to…you know.." Jackson chuckled "My hand? It was a tractor accident." Emma shuddered at the thought. About an Hour later the power went out in Jackson's house. "Dammit" he said as he stood up from the kitchen table. "Emma, I need to go check on the animals outside, Elsa and Campbell will keep you company." She nods, watching him leave quickly out the back door towards the barn. Emma looked down at the two dogs. The bloodhound was chasing it's tail while the golden retriever was wagging its tail, looking up at her. She smiled and began to scratch it's ears. It had seemed like Jackson had been away for hours. Emma began to wonder what had happened to him. Suddenly he had came back into the house soaking wet with mud on his jeans. " Sorry it took a while, one of the piglets got loose. They are tricky little ones." Emma giggled, " It's okay, Elsa and I have been bonding." She said as she stroked the retriever's head. " That's actually Campbell, Elsa is my hound." Emma's cheeks started to blush, " I feel so bad, for mixing them up…" Jackson laughed," It's okay, I should have told you which one is which." She smiled before she looked down to continue to give the dog some more of her attention. " It doesn't look too good out there, and I am afraid to take you out there right now, who knows if a twister may appear." Emma's eyes widened, she didn't know what time it was, who knew how late it was. " Oh dear…" She said to herself. " If you'd like, I could let you stay in to guest room?" he asked. Emma hesistated before answering, " That umm, that sounds fine!" He smiled, "Great, come with me then!" Jackson led her to the guest room, Elsa and Campbell quickly trotting behind them. "It's not fancy, but hey, it's a warm bed for the night." She smiled, "It's perfect, thank you, again!" "It's no problem. I'll be retiring for the night though. Sweet dreams, Emma."

Writer's note: I know it's a super short chapter, but it's just part two of the last chapter. I will be posting more soon. I apologize, I have been running on not much sleep and I have had personal things going on that have been keeping me from writing!


	4. Popping the Question

Alright, I am so sorry for the delay in chapters. I have been going through a lot lately, which includes my grandfather recently passing away. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please excuse the Time skip in it.

It had been approximately a week since the storm. Emma had been think a lot about Jackson and his stories. She wasn't convinced about his story about his hand though. It just didn't seem like it had been an accident. These thoughts were running through her mind as she was filing more reports that morning. During the summer break, Henry spent most of his time there or helping Granny around the diner. That particular day, Henry had chosen to spend his day with Granny and Ruby. Emma was alone and filing papers and enjoying her coffee. She heard a knock at the door, Mary Margaret was standing in the door way. "You look busy." Emma smiled, "Oh yeah, I am a very busy bee!" she laughed. Mary Margaret giggled along with her, "Well how about I kidnap you for an hour and go have lunch at the diner? My treat!" Emma looked at all of her paper work, then back to Mary, "It won't be considered kidnapping!"

After Ruby had taken their order they engaged into some small talk. "I have to ask, there are rumors going around, what is going on with you and Jackson Nifong" Emma was stunned at the question, "Rumors? What kind of rumors?" Mary sighed "Well, some are saying that you two are sleeping together. Others are saying you two are a thing..." Emma's eyes grew wide "W-What?! No! He's…just an acquaintance." Mary smiled, "I know Henry told me he saved you from an oncoming bus? He's a sweet guy Emma! You should give him a chance!" Emma shook her head, smiling "I barely know the guy. Besides, I am so busy with work." Mary rolled her eyes, "Emma, he really is a sweet man. He brings me fresh vegetables when it's harvest time!" "He grows those amazing cucumbers?" Emma asked. Mary nodded.

After lunch, Emma and Mary made their way out of the diner, "Well speak of the devil, there's Jackson!" Mary said. Emma finally caught a glimpse of him. "Hello Jackson!" Mary called out. Jackson looked up at the two girls, "Afternoon, ladies!" "What brings you to town today, Mr. Nifong?" Emma asked. He smiled, "I was actually coming to see you, sheriff." Emma's green eye grew wide. "Well, I need to get back to the apartment. I have laundry to do! Good to see you Jackson!" He nodded,"Good to see you as well, Ms. Blanchard." Mary grinned at Emma before making her way toward their apartment. "So, you were looking for me, hmm?" Jackson laughed, "Yes, I was actually wondering if you'd like to come by the house this evening? I wanted to make you dinner tonight." Emma smiled, she got the feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. "Yeah, sure, that'll be great! What time should I come by?" "Perhaps around 7:30? Will that be good for you?" Emma nodded. "Great, then I'll see you around 7:30, Emma."


End file.
